


Deku: the wielder of the Omnitrix

by Pempkid



Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Omnitrix, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pempkid/pseuds/Pempkid
Summary: All his life he'd been told he could never become a hero.Because he was quirkless.Because he was worthless.All that changed with one miraculous meeting with a device.A device known as the omnitrix, which would set off his legendary story of becoming one of the world's greatest hero's.His name is Izuku Midorya and he, through they help of the Omnitrix, gained a power much greater than that of any quirk.---If this interests you in the slightest, please don't hesitate to check this story out :)!*A rewrite of a previous story*
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Everyone
Comments: 31
Kudos: 103





	1. The beginnings of a new legacy...

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes to start us off...
> 
> 1\. In this story I’ve made Izuku slightly more confident. He doesn’t take peoples shit as much as Izuku in the main story, but don’t fret, it isn’t too drastic.  
> 2\. This is a ben10xBnha story, Incase you didn’t you know.  
> 3\. I did start a previous story related to this same idea, but I found that I was rushing each chapter. This time I hope to include more detail and depth into my story and, hopefully, make it turn out better then last time.  
> 4\. Also, when I post chapters, please don’t be afraid to tell me how I can improve my story, writing, grammar etc. It’s really helpful in the long run :).
> 
> Without further ado, lets get this started already.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━  
Deku: The wielder of the omnitrix - Ch 1.  
━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

In the distant future: year 2036...  
Earth 1

After saving the universe countless times and establishing peace over multiple galaxies, including his home plane, earth, Ben Tennyson found it was time to give up his mantle of being the universes greatest protector. Yes, it was time for someone new to fill in those shoes, and who better yet than...

“My son,” Ben said in a soft tone. “I wonder how he’ll react to receiving the Omnitrix.” He smiled as he finished wrapping an item in wrapping paper. 

“I’d expect similarly to you, and he’ll most likely use it as just as irresponsibly,” a small, grey frog like creature said just to the right of Ben’s hand. “And are you positive on handing off a device as powerful as the Omnitrix to anyone other than yourself?” The frog like creature blinked side ways.

“Ah well, not really,” Ben starts, stroking his goatee. “I’ve had many many adventures with the Omnitrix over the past 35 years I’ve had it. Every catastrophe, every triumph, it was there with me and I enjoyed every second of it... but that is also why I need to retire from it, I want to give someone else the opportunity to experience these adventures... to be a hero!”

The grey creature responds with a genuine smile. “You really have grown since I first met you, Ben Tennyson. Well who am I to stop you once you’ve set your mind.” 

Ben gives a laugh. “Besides, its not like I’m retiring for good. I’ll still be around, just no pat as an alien all the time.” They both turn as they hear three consecutive knock coming from the door.

“Well, it seems like they’ve arrived.” The frog creature says.

Ben takes hold of the metal object wrapped in wrapping paper with ease. “Thanks again, Azmuth. By the way, did you make sure to install the guidance system and the-”

“Who do you take me for, Tennyson!” Azmuth interjects with an annoyed tone.

“Ah, of course you have, just making sure.” Ben takes the metal object and walks towards the door. He sighs one last breath as he is about to give his son the universe’s greatest weapon for his 10th birthday. He goes to unlock the door, but just then, out of nowhere, a blue light engulfs the Omnitrix.

“What!-” before he can even do anything, the Omnitrix vanishes from his hand in blinding flash of azure blue light, leaving nothing but a memory and a legacy behind.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

Japan: Musutafu  
Earth 0

Waking up, Izuku Midoriya’s eyes are met straight away with the sun’s blinding rays of light. He careens to the side in a cat like manner in order to avoid it. 

“Hnnnng~” he groans, stretching his body all the way out, gaining a satisfying feeling for a few seconds before it subsides. Opening his eyes fully now he notices why light had reached his eyes. The curtains are up. “Mom must’ve opened it.” He concludes. 

Anyways, he got up and started to get ready for school, going through his usual morning routine. Taking a Shower, brushing his teeth, putting on his school uniform and then finally, breakfast. His stomach had been rumbling throughout the whole time as the savory smell of bacon and eggs covered the whole house. 

He yawned as he came to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast table. 

“All right, here you go, Izuku,” Inko, his mother, said as she served him his breakfast. “Your favorite, blueberry Pancakes, eggs and bacon!”

Izuku smiled. “Thanks mom.” He scuffed down the food, savoring every last bite as each second passed. “So good!” 

Finishing, Izuku plopped the plate over to the sink and hurriedly ran out the door, since he was slightly late, and said bye to his mom. 

Now came in the part he hated the most, school. He sighed in contempt as he made his way there and thought about what day it was. Today was the day that his high school of choice would be addressed as it was his final year there. He absolutely dreaded the thought of what everyone was going say and do once they heard which school he had applied to. He almost wanted to stay home in fact, but he didn’t want his mom to figure out he was being bullied. He just didn’t want to get her involved.

Arriving to school, Izuku quickly took to his class desk without making any eye contact with the students. He slumped down and covered his head as he waited for the teacher.

You’d think that living in a society in which super natural powers called “quirks” would be anyone’s dream come true. Flight, super strength, super speed and more, all these once thought to be fictional abilities had came to life as humanities next step in evolution. Unlucky, however, he and the remaining 20% of the population had no such abilities, they were dubbed, “quirkless”. And just because of that slight difference, that lack of a certain gene, he and quirkless people alike garnered segregation and discrimination in their day to day lives. Even in places such as school, which is why he wasn’t trying to get noticed by his peers and for the moment. For a while it was working, they were too invested in chatting with their friends to even notice his arrival. Izuku enjoyed the peace, until...

“Oi, Deku!” A voice barked, causing Izuku to stiffen in his seat. “Up here freckle face!” A hand slammed down at the front of Izuku’s desk, startling him to a jump.

“H-hi Kaachan...” he nervously greeted, looking at the blonde haired boy standing in front of him, noticing his smug smile quickly shift to a frown.

“How many times have I told you, Deku, my names Katsuki Bakugo, not some dumb name you gave me when we were kids. I’m not your fucking friend anymore you get that through your thick skull?”

Izuku winced. He could still remember Katsuki before... before he his quirk and changed. 

Before he reached the age of 4 (when people develop quirks) they were good friends, best friends even, but once the time rolled around, their friendship snapped. All because he had let the complements towards his amazing explosion quirk get to his head. He told Izuku that he couldn’t be friends with a worthless quirkless like Izuku. Not just that, unlike everyone who usually kept their distance and mocked him from a far, Katsuki went the extra mile and physically tormented him.

“Loser.” Both of Katsuki’s goons add from behind him.

Izuku sinks his head down and stops responding to Atheir usual degrading insults laughing. Finally the teacher arrives and Katsuki and his goons walk to their desks in a swift motion.

Izuku sighs as the lesson beings.

“Alright, students, as you all know you’ll be graduating this year...” the teacher starts, but Izuku simply blocks all of it out as he stares down at his desk boredom. He hears the class applaud and cheer after something the teacher had said but he takes no note of it. And then hears the words...

“Ah, Bakugo, you’ve applied for U.A haven’t you?” 

Izuku is heart starts pumping.

Katsuki grins and jumps on top of his desk, the others watching in awe. 

“Damn right I am!” He shouts, gaining a few compliments from the class on his confidence which soon turns to anger when he says, “I’m gonna the only one out of all you extras who gets into such a prestigious school like U.A! In facts you’re all just stepping stones on my path to eventually surpassing all might!” 

“Yo, did he just call us extras?!”

“I know He’s got a cold quirk and all but U.A’s still only got a 0.1% acceptance rate and he’s talking smack like he’s already in!”

“What’s that all about, Bakugo!”

As the class starts a shouting match with Katsuki, Izuku brings his head down but it is all for naught since the teacher notices him. 

“Midoriya,” the teacher begins, getting the class to quiet as they turn their heads to look towards the green haired boy, “You also applied to U.A, didn’t you?” 

“Oh no...” Izuku mutters to himself.

The class freezes for a second and then erupts into a loud, crashing group of howls and laughter.

“Him-U.A? I understand Bakugo, but Midoriya!?”

“He’s joking right?!”

“No way he’s trying to join U.A with no quirk! Do they even allow that?!”

Izuku sunk his head down and covered It with his arms again. 

“Could this day get any worse?” 

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

Unlucky for Izuku, it could. After the first lesson the rest were pretty mundane but the day still travelled quick until the end of the last lesson. 

“Where is it?” Izuku whimpered, trying to look for his notebook long after everyone had already left for home. It contained years worth of analysis of hero’s and hero quirks. Though he was not very physically fit, he worked on his intelligence and strategies which would be helpful in a fight. That notebook was one of those items that helped him do that, and if it was gone...

“Deku, looking for this!” Katsuki’s voice bellowed out from the door, waving a notebook at him in his hands. Izuku was slightly startled but he walked over to him and held out his hand.

“Y-yes... Can I please have it b-” Izuku said before getting pushed to the ground by Katsuki. “K-kaachan?-” he then felt the tugging of his shirt collar as he lifted into the air.

“You DARE try and challenge me, Deku?!” Bakugo shouts.

“Challenge?”

Trying not to choke, Izuku replies, “What do you mean? I wasn’t trying to-”

“SHUT UP, you applied for U.A and now you think you’re better than me even though you have no fucking quirk. I was supposed to be the only one who even applied, and yet... someone like you...” Katsuki grunted before mini explosions began to erupt out of his palms. 

“I don’t think I’m better than you! Okay?” Izuku raises his voice, “ I know I’m not better than you... but I still want to become a hero!”

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Katsuki says, throwing him onto the floor.

“Oi Bakugo, relax,” one of his lackeys intervene, “maybe he got hit in the head when he was a kid or something!”

“Good one!” Another one laughs.

Katsuki doesn’t pay attention to the two, instead he explodes Izuku’s notebook and tosses it out of window.

“H-HEY!” Izuku shouts in surprise. 

“Deku,” Bakugo starts as he and his lackeys head out the door, “If you really wanna be hero so badly... why don’t you take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a quirk in your next life!” He laughs in snide tone.

“That’s it!” Izuku runs over to Katsuki in a fit of anger, surprising the hot head slightly but he easily dodges his slow tackle and places his palm on his pale face, releasing a few mini explosion which are enough to knock Izuku off balance and force him to crash into a wall.

“Some hero you’d be.” Katsuki says as he walks out the class with no interruptions this time.

“Ow...” Izuku whimpers, his face scorched and in pain. “Dammit.” He punches the ground. He couldn’t do anything back there. How does he expect to protect others if he can’t even protect himself?

Groaning, he went over to the window to see where it had landed. Just his luck again, it had landed in a pond. He went down to retrieve the book having not suffered too much damage as his body had gotten slightly used to these daily beatings. 

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

“Great, all the pages are sopping wet...” he muttered in a disgruntled manner, stuffing it in his bag anyways as he’s walking home. “I should probably go this way, Kaachan always goes that way...” he decides, taking the longer path home.

On his way he goes through a tunnel path, only to be attacked by a villain in the shadows. 

“What?” He tried to say, only for a muffled sound to escape his mouth. 

“Hey kid don’t fight it.” A voice said, shocking Izuku as he flailed about in this weird green substance that had entrapped him like a fish out of water. “It’ll be easier for the both of us if you just let it happen!”

The slime-like substance filled Izuku’s lungs to the point where He was losing oxygen. He tried to scratch to rip the slime off of him but it was no use. He was going to die. He could already feel his consciousness diminishing, his vision blurring and the only sound passing through his ears at that point being a very faint, “smaaaaash!”.

He blacked out, only to wake up a few minutes later,

“Hnghh where am I?” He murmured as he waited for his eyes to adjust. All might was holding him. All might was...

“ALL MIGHT” he squealed, realizing the number one hero, All might was so close to him. The blonde, western looking super hero, sighed in relief.

“Glad you’re okay citizen!” The heroe’s voice boomed.

Izuku was literally going to explode at this point. “C-could you p-please sign-”

“I already did, citizen!” All might said as he handed back his notebook to him with his autograph written written on the cover. All might finally put him down.

“Oh my god!!!” He wanted to squeal out in glee. He couldn’t believe his idol all might was here. Without him he probably never would’ve pursued heroism. His immense strength and always smiling attitude during any crisis inspired him when he was younger to strive and become someone just like him. Someone who could save anyone from any danger with a smile on his face.

“Ah right! I have a question I’ve wanted to ask!-” He remembered, only to look over in panic as All might began to squat down.

“Well, Goodbye young citizen and stay safe!” All might announced before jumping up way into the air, cracking the ground beneath him and creating a mini hurricane. Gliding through the air with ease, the number 1 hero felt something weighing down slightly.

“What- THAT KID!” All might panicked, looking directly at Izuku who was holding him tightly by the waist as they soared through the air. “I need to drop him off somewhere before my time runs out...”

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

“What where you thinking latching on to me like that?” All might scolded after landing on a building rooftop, “One wrong move and you could’ve died! Please don’t do such things again, young man.”

Izuku bared his head down in silence.

“Fanboys can really be excessive sometimes,” All might walked off to the edge and bid Izuku goodbye again.

He wasn’t going to let him go this time, however. Unfolding all his courage, Izuku yelled out to his idol, “All might, I have an important question for you!”

“I’m sorry but I really do have to get going.” The blond hero explained as he got ready to jump.

“PLEASE,” Izuku begs, final getting his attention, “Can a quirkless person like me can become a hero!?”. All might stopped and turned to look at the boy.

The number 1 hero, upon looking at the boys determined eyes, really wanted to say “yes.” At that moment. He wanted to tell the kid he could do it as long as he worked hard and set his mind to it. But there was a blaring harsh reality that played in his mind like a siren. The world doesn’t pity you. Neither do villains. They don’t care how weak you are, they will still decimate you to shreds with all of their power. Being a hero is a dangerous job after all. even he, the number hero has experienced near death countless times, every hero does, but the difference is most if not all have quirks to help in their endeavors. This child doesn’t. He doesn’t want to be the cause of death for a valiant young boy. His usual heroic smile diminishes as he turns to tell Izuku the cold truth.

“No. You can’t become a hero without a quirk,” he immediately regretted those choice of words when he saw the determination turn into a hollow, devastated face.

Those words rung in Izuku’s head like a jackhammer. “I can’t become a hero...”. He gripped tightly at the handles of his bag. All his life he’d been told he couldn’t achieve his dream because he was quirkless,and yet, he still had a slim shred of belief that it wasn’t impossible. But now he didn’t know what to think. All might, his idol had just shot down his dreams himself.

“It’s too dangerous of a job, but don’t lose hope!” The hero exclaimed, “you can still become a policeman. It’s a safer job and they do just as much as heroes to help the lives of others!” All might sighed when he only received a slow nod of understanding. “I’m sorry...” he finally jumped off the roof and was out of sight within just a few seconds.

“Nobody believes me...” Izuku clenched his fist. “Why did I have to be born quirkless?”. He pitied himself, really, to be born into such a world only to have his dreams crushed. It sucked.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

Landing in a Barron alleyway, Yagi Toshinori, or more widely known as All Might finally transformed out of his heroic state. A cloud of mist erupted from his body. What came out, as the cloud dissipated, was a skeletal looking man who couldn’t pass for a healthy looking hero, let alone a healthy adult. The man bared a hollow resemblance to the esteemed hero, although his muscle size and anorexic-like body quickly deterred anyone’s thoughts about the possibility that they could be linked. The mans gloomy, frail hair was but a failed copy of All nights luscious, strong blond hair. His face was no better, his heroic smile gone and replaced with a grim frown and his eye lids were darkened as a result of overwork. Coughing up blood, the man began to trod out of the alley with plastic bag held in his right hand.

“Ah, I should’ve said something else to the boy... but If I stayed for longer my secret would’ve been revealed...” the now average man brooded, walking down the street as he was on his way home.

What Yagi had been unaware of was that the special container he used to contain the sludge villain had been accidentally dropped when Izuku had unceremoniously latched on to him earlier.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

In another alleyway, Katsuki and his lackeys walked around, creating a ruckus in the neighborhood because of Katsuki creating explosions every now and then.

“DIE!” Katsuki shouted, exploding a garbage can to bits with his quirk. 

“Woah Bakugo, I know you’re pissed off at Izuku but chill...” one of his lackeys said, stiffening up when Bakugo turned towards him with sneer plastered on his face. 

“Eh? You trying to take Deku‘s side huh fuck face,” Bakugo growled, startling his lackeys, “Dont try that shit on me got it, fuck faces?”

“Yo what the hell is your problem man? You don’t have to say-” Another one chimed in.

“Shut up!” Bakugo shouted, kicking a weird looking open can that was on the ground.

They both sighed contemptuously. Why were they even hanging out with this guy?

“Dude, you said this guy was gonna make us popular, but now everyone’s just scared of us,” one of them whispered, pulling the other back. “Plus he’s treating us like shit!”

“I know- but.. just bare it all right? He’s gotta cool quirk so we’re bound to attract peoples attention if we’re friends with this guy.” The other replied.

“Yeah, “friends.”” The other mocked. “Fucking he- Hey man? What the hell is that thing?” He was shaking now as he pointed right above Bakugo’s head.

“What are you talk-” the other froze right as he turned to look. Right above Bakugo’s head there was a...

“SLUDGE MONSTER!” The both shouted in fear before booking it the opposite direction.

Before he could even react, Bakugo felt something... slimy envelop his body. 

“I was watching your quirk back there, kid, it’s perfect. Now to just take control of your body... I’ll be unstoppable!” The villain laughed, digging his tendril like slime appendages into Bakugo’s mouth.

“...!” Bakugo began to panic, releasing explosions from his hands only for the sludge villain to redirect them. “GET OFF ME!” He tried to yell, only coming out as a muffled “MFFM”. 

“Damn are you persistent!” The villain said, getting pushed into the streets by each explosion’s recoil . But because they went off into the streets, Bakugo’s explosions could cause much more collateral damage. Not soon after the city was set ablaze and citizens were forced to evacuate.

The shrill screams of everyone caught one particular person’s. 

“Dammit, of course I’ve already reached my daily limit!” Yagi said to himself, clutching a pole as more and more people began to surround the scene. Luckily enough, heroes soon arrived at the spot, telling every individual to back off as they handled things. 

“Ah, help’s arrived!” Yagi was relieved but he realized that now it was only a matter of how they were going to attack the villain without hurting that child.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

“F-fire? A villain attack?!” Izuku concluded, taken aback by large city fire he had stumbled by as he was walking back home. “What kind of villain caused all this damage!?” Running towards the scene, he scuffled past the crowd to gain a better view. That’s when he saw him...

“BAKUGO?!” He yelled in surprise, trying and failing to get his childhood friend’s attention.

“Step back!” A voice ordered from behind him as a pair of hands gripped him and yanked him backwards. “Be careful, kid! If you get too close you might get injured! Just stay behind us as we try to asses the situation.” Upon turning around, Izuku recognized the hero. It was death arms, a pro hero with super strength. As much as he admired him, he just couldn’t begin in to fanboy in a situation as dire as this.

A moment passed and nothing happened. 

“H-hey? Why aren’t they doing anything?” He thought, waiting for the to even move an inch. But they just stared at Bakugo the whole time he struggled. More time passed. “Why isn’t All might here yet?... What’s going on!?” Izuku was getting more and more frustrated as Bakugo’s pleads for help got louder and louder.

At that moment his heart was jack ha,merging at a million beats per second. He was sweating from the heat and was looking around hurriedly. No one was doing anything? Gritting his teeth he remembered All nights words from earlier. “You can’t become a hero without a quirk.”

It ringed in his head again, but his body had already made its decision. It didn’t matter what All might had said, If no one else was going to be a hero, then he would. Even if it meant doing something as stupid as running into a situation such as this with no plan whatsoever.

“Ah! You’re the same brat from before!” The sludge villain roared.

“Yeah! W-what about it!?” Izuku stuttered, ignoring the heroes trying to call for him. Running towards the villain he took off his backpack, spun around before throwing it dead smack in the villains eyes. 

The villain groveled out in pain, giving Izuku just distraction needed for him to jump on and begin to rip Bakugo, who could only grunt an inaudible sound at that moment, out of its clutches.

“That child!... he’s the same one as before!” All might recognized, “He’s quirkless isn’t he? And yet he still went out to save that young man in danger!” All might clutched at his heart. He smiled.

“What am I doing here... I need to go and help them. I still have some strength to transform one more time!” Inspired, Yagi took to his took to his hero form.

Izuku realized that he was not getting anywhere swiping at the villains body aimlessly. And time had just ran out as the villain recomposed himself, lunging towards him, about to engulf him once more. And for the second time that day, by miracle, he heard All nights famous catchphrase, “I am here!” Followed by a thunderous, “DEEETROIIIT SMAAAAASH!”

All might, making sure to only target the villain, punched with the strength enough to create a strong wind which almost pushed everyone in the area off their feet. The villain, however, splattered all across and released Bakugo and Midoriya from his clutches.

There was a moment of silence... the crowd then bursted into cheers and chants that thanked and called All might. This time, right before his power faded away, he picked both the teens up and turned to Izuku.

“Thank you.” He said, confusing the freckled boy as he asked what he was thanking him for. He simply smiled and carried them off to the crowd before jumping away in a heroic manner.

“The kid had guts,” All might thought. “Hes a lot like me... If I hadn’t already chosen a successor, he could’ve been a strong contender...” he quickly soared through the sky and was out of sight within just a few seconds.

Izuku, breathing hardly saw Bakugo quickly be rushed to the ambulance, noticing that many people within the crowd were praising him for his quirk.

“To be able to do that much damage!”

“I know, that’s impressive I have to say.”

“Yo that kid would be an amazing hero with just that quirk alone!”

What? Why were they praising him even though he had caused so much destruction? Nobody was paying any cent of attention to him and yet he was the one who...

“IDIOT, WHY DID YOU RUN IN THERE WHEN WE TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK?!” Death arms scolded, “DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS? YOU COULD’VE MADE THE SITUATION A WHOLE LOT WORSE BY GIVING THAT VILLAIN ANOTHER HOSTAGE TO HOLD!” 

Izuku’s heart stopped at that point. As if in unison, all heads turned to him with disgusted looks on their faces.

“That guy... why was he trying to hinder the heroes?”

“If All might hadn’t arrived he would’ve been a goner.”

“He really had a death wish didn’t he?” 

Why are they... why are they talking about him in such a way? Why was he getting treated differently?

“HEY KID ARE YOU LISTENING?”

Why was any of this happening? Why did he always have to get treated this way? 

“Why?” He cried, softly, tears going down his cheeks.

“What was that?” Death arms responded.

Gritting his teeth, Izuku couldn’t keep it bottled up anymore.

“YOU DON’T GET TO TALK! YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING BACK THERE! NONE OF YOU DID! WHEN SOMEONE WAS IN DANGER YOU JUST STOOD BACK AND WATCHED AND NOW IM THE ONE IN THE WRONG? YOU- YOU SHOULDN’T BE ALLOWED TO CALL YOURSELVES HEROES!”

Everyone went silent. Covering his mouth, Izuku ran through the crowd, regretting every single word that had come out of his mouth. Especially to a pro hero. He ran back home, wiping off the tears on his face as they continuously dribbled down.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

“Hi mom,” Izuku greeted.

“Oh, Hi Izuku! How was-” Inko said before Izuku rushed by her to head into his room. “...Your day...” Inko followed suite, sensing straight away that something was wrong. She knocked on his door in worry. 

“Izuku?”

“Yes?” Izuku responded from inside.

“Is everything okay?” Inko asked. There was a slight pause but Izuku responded again with a “yeah.”

“I just... I just need some space right now..” 

Inko didn’t take another second to press any further. If her child wanted space she would give him space. She left the door and hoped his mood would brighten later on. She even heard it in his voice. It didn’t usually crack like that when he spoke. She really couldn’t bare to have her son in such a sad feeling.

In the his room, Izuku stuffed his face into his pillow and took the time to rethink what death arms has told him earlier. 

“He was right...” he mumbled to himself. “He was right about everything...” he now agreed with Death arms’ argument. He really could’ve made the situation worse... But he let his emotions get the best of him that time. He wasn’t thinking straight and he regretted it. Today had been an absolutely dreadful day, Izuku summarized.

Opening his bag, Izuku took out his notebook and threw it into the corner of his room in frustration. It’s not like he needed that thing after all... he had spent years working on it for nothing. 

Everyone is not born equal. Today had really just harshly made this more apparent for Izuku. He turned towards the sky as it began to turn to night. Stars began to appear in the dark blue sky. He took the moment to wonder.

“How different would my life be if I had some kind of quirk? Some kind of power? I-...” Clecnhing his fists he banging them on his wall. “I just wish I did. I Just wish I could fulfill my dream... to help people when they needed it the most... to be a person who can save...”

Just then an azure blue light encompassed his room. Startled, Izuku shut his eyes, waving his hand aimlessly. 

“What is that?” He grunted, opening his eyes as the blue light diminished, leaving a strange... present in the middle of his room. It was covered in wrapping paper from what he could examine. Trodding over, being curious, he started to unwrap the paper. Beneath the paper, some kind of spherical metal object was the first thing Izuku saw and to his surprise... It opened.

“Woah!” He gasped, “Is that a watch?... How did a watch just appear in my...” he trailed off, engrossed in the device laying inside the metal sphere. The device resembled that of an obscenely large wristwatch, with a primarily black and grey color scheme. four white tubes trailed out to the outer ends of the circular dial, located in the middle of the device, which had a green hourglass-like shape on it.

“What the...” he mumbled, stretching his hand out to grab the glowing device. As he did so, it leaped on to his left wrist, firmly attaching itself to it. Izuku jolted up in shock at its sudden movement.

“DNA sample fail...” 

A voice... Izuku’s voice had just come out of the weird device, bewildering him even further.

“Seize the Omnitrix or be destroyed.”

“D-destroyed?” Izuku laughed nervously, “w-what does this thing mean by-”

“You have failed to compromise. Self destructing in 10...”

Izuku blinked and another second passed. He froze up trying to take the words in. This had to be some kind of joke- a prank maybe? 

“Last warning - Seize the Omnitrix or you will be exploded...”

If he didn’t get the message before, that was the last nail in the coffin to set him into a frenzied panic.

“AHHH!”

In the other room, Inko heard his scream and over as quick as possible to see what was going on, opening the door to see him on the floor, struggling to remove something from his left wrist.

“Izuku?- Are you okay?!- Izu-” Inko asked in worry, getting closer to him.

“Stay back, I’m going to explode!” Izuku warned. She didn’t get the hint. He was going to explode in a few seconds and there was a chance his mother could be affected by the blast as well.

“E-explode?” Inko copied.

He didn’t have time anymore. He looked at his window and then back at Inko. If he was going to die now he didn’t want take someone down with him, especially his own mother. The fact that they lived at the top of an apartment complex didn’t make his decision any easier, but it was either him or him and her...

Just like earlier, he ran for all he was worth and tackled the window, smashing it to pieces. He started to fall.

“IZUKU!” Inko screeched in a terrified tone.

“5” The device read out.

Flailing about, Izuku continued to bang and bash the device hoping it would do something. He looked down and saw he was quickly accelerating towards the middle of the street.

“OH GOD-” he inhaled.

“4”

His chances of survival were slim if not none. If he could just stop this device from blowing up then maybe...

“Hnnng!” He exhaled, gripping the device with his right hand. With all his strength, with everything he could muster in his muscles, every fiber of his being, he pulled. 

“3”

At that moment he didn’t care for his arm, he just wanted to get the damn thing off.

“2”

“JGET. OFF. ME!”

“1. Error. Error. Error. Error code: [̲̅0][̲̅0][̲̅0].”

A spark of green lightning discharged from the giant wrist-watch, making Izuku release as it stung his face. 

“Self destruct mode deactivated.”

He didn’t know what he did, or how he had managed to stop the device’s explosion, but he knew he couldn’t celebrate for even a second. On a closer inspection, he realized he was going to collide with the ground with much higher speeds than he had previously estimated. looking at his wrist he realized the device had ejected its dial out of itself. 

“Nothing else to do,” he mustered the rest of his strength to slam down the dial, “PLEASE! Do something!”

A radiant green light encompassed his body, and before he knew it, his world...

Had turned pitch black

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

Is he dead? Was this the after life? He wondered, unable to see anything but darkness. Did he die on impact? He didn’t feel much pain when contacting the ground. What was going on? 

He managed to move his arms and legs in an aimless motion. There-Was-Movement. He was alive... HE WAS ALIVE! Somehow...

“Yes!” He tried to yell in triumph, only for an animalistic growl, akin to that of dog, to escape from the depths of his throat. Alarmed, he tried to get up, misplacing his back legs and immediately falling face first into the asphalt again. He barked, again.

“My voice! I-I can’t talk?” 

“Booting... You have transformed into a species known as a Vulpimancer,” his, no, the device’s voice said. 

Izuku could only answer with an incomprehensible, “GROUGHOWW?” Before the device continued its explanation.

“Vulpimancers originate from the planet Vulpine and are very animalistic in nature and appearance, resembling that of a oversized orange canine on earth. Vulpimancers also do not posses the ability of normal, translatable speech. One major weakness of the species is that they do not possess sight, although its hugely counter acted by their incredible innate sense of smell and hearing.”

The voice faded away, leaving Izuku by himself again to process the situation. “Transform?... what did it mean by that? What is a Vulpimancer? Blind? Incredible hearing and smell? What does this all mean!?”

To further educate you, unknown,” the voice booted up again, “I am the Omnitrix. I posses the ability to transform my user into a multitude of aliens scattered around the universe, each with their own abilities and powers, so to speak, that you must learn and master, Unkown.”

That’s when it hit him. The weird watch, the ejected dial... when he pushed down he must’ve- no- it’s not possible... no. - unless...

“So is it a quirk? Do you give me the the quirk ability to transform into aliens? ” Izuku asked.

“Not exactly, but,” the omnitrx responded having somehow read his thoughts. “Based off the perimeters of your intended thoughts, you could link it something like that. Now, Unkown, it is time for you to experience your very first transformation by yourself. Good luck.”

The voice diminished once more. 

“N-no way...” Izuku grinned, beginning to get up from the ground, “I-I’ve got a quirk! I’ve got a quirk!” He barked happily, getting up with more ease as his mind adapted to his new quadrupedal body.

“The dev-Omnitrix said I transformed in to a Vulpimancer,” Izuku recalled, “And that I was blind. Of course my other senses would be heightened but to what degree? How would it make up for literal blindness?” Roaring and growling, Izuku decided to test it out.

Firstly, hearing. He already noticed its effects the second he transformed, but now that he was actively trying engage in it, he noticed his hearing had amplified by quite a large margin. Footsteps, birds, cars, people, the neighborhood- he could hear everything as if they were right next to his ears. But he still couldn’t “see”. 

So, secondly, he inhaled and immediately... He could smell everything. And by everything, I mean everything. His hearing may have been largely, but his smell... It was increased exponentially! He could smell everything in the city! His nose,well noses as he realized when he had inhaled, at the sides of his neck were exposed to all All new smells. Good ones, bad ones, it made him disoriented for a few seconds. Shaking his head, he registerd the fact that he could- see. Well, it was quite a different type of sight then he was used to, but he could still see!

Taking another whiff, Izuku noticed a familiar scent.

“Mom!” He recognized, taking off towards the apartment complex entrance. He was light on his feet, infant to light- he was traveling much faster than he normally did. Half way through is dash to the door, a flash of red light encompassed him, reverting him back to his normal form causing him to fly through the air before crashing and skidding on the ground him because of the momentum. 

“AGH!” He groaned in pain, his vocal speech having suddenly returned to normal. Still readjusting back to his normal vision, he looked up to see a blurry person coming in through the door in a hurry.

“Izuku! Izuku!” The person groveled, “Please be o...Kay...”

“Y-yeah,” Izuku coughed, “I’m... fine...”. Letting his eye lids droop down, he thought himself, “This day... was hectic...” before losing consciousness.

─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───

Thanks for reading this first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! 

*~*


	2. Chapter 2: Show em’ you’re fierce howl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku trains for the U.A entrance exam.

Notes:

Yeah... this chapter took a while to get out and for that I'd like to apologize. School work's kinda been overbearing plus my brain went dunce for a few months when it came to thinking of what write. But Im back now with a new chapter:)!Regarding thoughts and speech I was told that it wasn't too clear when the characters were talking or thinking. So, to specify: ' is for thoughts and " is for speech.In my previous incantation of this story I gave Izuku master control but I found that it was quite boring to write. So, he won't have master control. At lest not right off the bat if anything.

And, well I guess that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━  
Deku: The wielder of the omnitrix - Ch 2.  
━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

An array of light flushed Izuku's vision. Almost overwhelmed he jostled his body up in response. He was breathing heavily and his arm felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, you're awake," A feminine voice proclaimed calmly, "please, do not panic right now ok? You're at the hospital. You're safe, just breath."

Izuku slowly nodded, his vision clearing up as he looked at the nurse.

"Alright, I'm going to inform a few people that you're awake. It will only take a minute or two, alright?" The nurse said.

"Mhmm." Izuku grumbled, nodding his head once more before the nurse took off and shut the door.

There he was, alone, In a silent hospital room. It was jarring. He'd never realized how isolating these places could really feel. But then again it's not like he went to hospitals quite often.

Moving forward he quickly reeled back when a sudden jolt of pain crawled up his left arm. His arm, as he quickly found out when he looked down, was in a medical arm sling. That's when everything came flushing back to him.

The light. The device. The fall. That's why he was in the hospital.

'I must've landed badly when I transformed out of that... alien...' His mind stopped for a second. He eagerly unclipped the sling, slightly reeling back in pain.

'Oh-my-All might,' he mouthed. lo and behold it was there. The omnitrix. It didn't feel real- was it real? This had to be a dream of some sort but he knew it wasn't... that's when he heard a multitude of footsteps approaching his room.

He clipped back his sling into place and watched as his mother barged in through the door like a cheetah chasing her prey, followed by a middle aged doctor and the nurse.

"Oh Izuku I was so worried," Inko exclaimed with a face drenched in tears, sporadically hugging Izuku before he could even say anything back, "I'm just glad you're ok!"

"T-thanks, mom," Izuku said, hugging her back with one arm, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Ahem," the doctor interjected, adjusting his glasses, "I don't want to be interrupting such a sweet moment, but I'd like to get on with the diagnosis."

"R-right, sorry." They both apologized with flushed faces. Their uniform politeness made the doctor and nurse crack up slightly.

After a few minutes of explanation, the doctor had concluded Izuku should take at least a few days rest before participating in school or any physical sports and activities.

"Surprisingly, for apparently falling from such high distance, your injuries will go by in no time! Oh and one more thing, Mrs. Midoriya."

"Yes?" Inko replied.

"Are you sure you don't remember any important information at all about last night? Why and how he fell from the apartment in the first place?"

Izuku stopped breathing for a second when he heard those questions. He looked over Inko in a nervous matter.

"No- not really I'm not sure... I-I think there was something... I couldn't really make it out but I think a villain entered our house and started attacking him," Inko started, trying her best to recollect everything to the best of her abilities. "Yes... I remember it was a villain... my son told me to stay away or else the villain would explode him. And then he jumped out of the window..."

The doctor took notice of her cracking voice.

"Ah, that's all I needed. Thank you very much, Mrs. Midoriya. And I assume the villain softened your fall," he said, turning towards Izuku.

What was this? A stroke of luck? No, a god damn miracle at play. It made sense, Inko must've been put under a lot of pressure as well as the fact that he gave her no room to firmly asses the situation before he leaped out. She had just obtained the wrong set of information.

Izuku had came to the conclusion of not revealing information about the omnitrix. A quirkless person suddenly gaining a device that gave him the quirk to transform, and to aliens of all things? He knew that if that kind of secret was let out it would only create a recipe for disaster. He couldn't reveal his secret, not right now at least.

"Yeah," he lied whilst rubbing the back of his head.

The doctor commended him for his selflessness and told him that they would inform the police about this made up villain.

"Ah, well... they looked like... a giant dog," he said with a tiny fault in his voice.

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this!'

And so, he was soon discharged from the hospital after he, somehow, satisfied the doctors questions. Both the Midoriya's gave their thanks and finally took their long awaited trip home.

Izuku could finally relax, however something at the back of his head told him that he had now firmly entangled himself in something big.

He didn't know then that he had only completed the smallest hurdle and by time, they were only get bigger and tougher.

However, for that moment, he could have some much needed rest.

━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━

Tick tock.

Time passed by at snails pace and Izuku laid in his bed bed in absolute boredom. He looked over to his window, thinking about the few policemen, as well as a pro hero who had come in to asses the situation of the supposed villain attack that afternoon. For now they only had a small amount of orange fur left at the scene and told him that they would be on the look out for more cases like this.

He felt bad, but what else was he supposed to do? He wasn't really in the best position to tell them that it was him all along.

Before they left they even rebuilt and refined his window with the help of the pro's quirk, which he was extremely thankful for.

Anyway, it had been a few hours since then and right now he couldn't sleep even if he wanted to.

'Might as well...' He thought. He stood up to turn on the lights and then walked over to sit at his study desk. He pulled one drawer from underneath it, revealing a massive collection of empty notebooks which he had amassed over the years.

He then took out a pen from a different drawer and plopped all his materials in front of him.

Wasting no time, he wrote "Omnitrix" on the front cover of the book. Flipping the book, he let all of his thoughts spew onto a blank page.

"Wow," he whispered, looking at the menial amount of information on the first page, "So far I know absolutely nothing about the Omnitrix."

He sighed and tapped the desk in bewilderment. His eyes darted towards his window and locked on to the serene, calming waves of the sea.

That's when an idea sparked in his mind.

'That's it!'

He looked over to his clock. It was 1:30 AM. He had time. Putting on his shoes and grabbing his "Omnitrix" notebook and pen, he quietly walked out of the room and, as stealthily as humanly possible without waking up Inko, left the house.

━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━

"C-cold..." he commented as he sat down at the garbage filled bay of Dagohbah beach. It was absolutely frigid at this time, and the cool breeze riding along the area didn't do much to help that.

'Why didn't I bring a coat? It's freezing out here!'

He placed down his materials on the sand and made sure to check his surroundings. Nobody was here, but then again, who would be walking around outside this late at night.

Unclipping his medical sling for the second time in a while, he grunted in slight discomfort. The sling dropped to the floor and the omnitrix was now visible. He began to fiddle with device.

"First of all... let's see if..." he mumbled to himself. Gripping the omnitrix, he used all the power in his possession to try and remove it. Nothing happened.

"Okay," he puffed, "That settles that... Let's try something else."

Out of breath, he pressed fiddled around more with the device. Replicating the first time he had used it, he pressed on the two buttons situated at opposite edges of the omnitrix. The dial shot up into a long cylindrical shape.

He staggered back slightly in awe. Examining further, he could see a shadow silhouette of a dog like creature situated in the middle of the dial.

"W-woah. Is that what I..." He said, making the connection. Curious, he turned the device one notch.

'The figure changed!?'

He went through a total of 5 more silhouettes before one caught his attention the most.

"This "alien" looks... interesting?" He said, mesmerized. "So do I just-"

He pressed down the extended dial and before he knew it, green light had encompassed the entirety of his body.

Out from the dust and sand screen, a very small creature emerged.

"BUZZSHOCK!" It bellowed, giggling and laughing as it looked around the area. It locked onto multiple busted tv's laying on each other.

"Hahaha!" It giggled, dissipating into a stream of green lighting. The lightning zipped around in every direction before launching itself towards the electrical appliances.

A set of tiny explosions within the pile of tv's boomed simultaneously. The lightning reformed back to its physical form at the other side of the explosions.

"Wait," Izuku yelped, cupping his mouth in surprise. "My-my voice!... My hands!"

He was tiny and his skin was pitch black. He looked down and realized the omnitrix was no longer on his wrist, but adorned right in the middle of his chest.

"Th-this is weird. And did I just..." he mumbled, looking over at the ashy remains of the tv's in awe.

The omnitrix booted up and spoke for the first time in a few days.

"Buzzshock..." It said. That garnered Izuku's attention. That was the thing he yelled out earlier wasn't it?

'Buzzshock? When did I even think of that name?'

"Is an alien's species known as a Nosedeenian. Nosedeenian's posses many physical features akin to that of an earth dry cell. Their body is very tiny in comparison to most species and the top of their head resembles that of an end of a battery. This alien has ability to control and become electricity as well as posses electrical appliances."

The speech subsided, leaving Izuku onto his own whims as to what he would do next.

"I guess it doesn't matter much right now," he said, feeling an extremely prickly but satisfying feeling accumulate around his body. Static slowly began to form around him.

"Electric control, huh," He smiled gleefully, "Let's test it out!"

He zipped around the entirety of Dagobah beach, having the time of his life.

"HAHAHA!" Izuku- no, Buzzshock laughed as he moved effortlessly throughmhe darkness of the night.

|note: Nosedeenians are very energetic|

━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━

Bakugo sat wistfully at his desk. It had been a week since the villain attack occurred and by now it was all over the news. Now everyone, even his classmates had took pity on him, looked down on him and even went as far as to gossip about him.

They were even doing right now. Right in front of him before the first class was even going to start. He glared at them to shut them down like usual, but he knew they would go back to it again.

He was frustrated. Not just them, but also at himself. To be the hostage of a villain attack? To be so weak as to let that happen? He wasn't as strong as he had led himself to be. If he wanted to surpass allmight, he was going to need change this and as soon as possible.

Bakugo looked over to see Midoriya walking from the door and seating himself on his desk without anyone else's noticing or even asking why he'd been absent for a whole week of school.

There was something different about him. It wasn't the medical the medical sling on his arm, Bakugo didn't care for that. No, it was the smile, the giant smile plastered on his face.

Bakugo looked away in disgust. He couldn't look at the "damn nerd" the same way after the incident.

The teacher soon arrived and took roll like usual. Still, nobody cared for Izuku's attendance, not even when he unhooked his sling to fiddle with a freakishly huge watch on his wrist. For all they new, he was just being same weird kid, but for Bakugo he couldn't help look over and wince at his actions. He was acting weirder that usual today.

This became all the more noticeable for the months that followed afterwards. Every single day Izuku would act weirder and weirder, he was slowly beginning to change. Nobody else could see it, but Bakugo could and it irked him to no avail whenever he bullied him and received less and less of the usual reaction each time.

One day, when he was walking down the hallway, Bakugo hit against Izuku's shoulder. What annoyed him the most was the quick "sorry" he received from him as his attention was fully absorbed in one of his many notebooks.

That' was it. That's when Bakugo blew his fuse and took the notebook out of Izuku's hands and pushed him towards a wall. Everyone turned their heads when they heard a loud bang followed by Bakugo's usual tyrannical laughter.

"I'm gonna need to hear more than a fucking sorry, Deku." Bakugo roared, looking at Izuku rub his head and slowly get up from the ground. He didn't respond to his instigation like normal- he didn't get down to kiss his ass like usual, no, Bakugo was thrown off when all he received was a blank glare from Izuku.

"What the hell is your problem, Nerd!? Are you gonna say something or what?"

At this point a crowd had formed around the two like a herd of sheep.

"I'm really sorry. Can I please have my notebook back?" Izuku said bluntly, sticking out his arm.

"Eh! You want this thing back?" Bakugo said with devious grin. "Hold on, let me just warm it up for-"

Before he could even think about activating his quirk, Izuku had taken the liberty of pushing him down and taking the notebook back in quick succession.

The whole crowd hollered in shock. Bakugo was pissed. His snide grin turned into an angry frown. Activating his quirk, he blasted off in Izuku's direction, ramming Izuku's body against another wall.

"Don't try that shit in me, Deku!" Bakugo growled. He picked up Izuku by the collar and held him against a the wall. "Did you forgot you're just a useless quirkless fuck? Or have you actually fucking lost it already?"

Multiple teachers took wind of the situation once they noticed the huge crowd. The kids took note of this and began dispersed leaving the two.

"How about I continue with destroying your stupid hero journal or whatever. It's not like you're dream will ever come true." Bakugo released one hand and to pick up the notebook on the floor. Immediately, he noticed Deku grab his wrist with a tight grip.

"Bakugo," Izuku said, "Do. Not. Touch. That."

Bakugo was surprised to hear his actual name come from Izuku's mouth, he was even more surprised to see his blank glare turn into threatening scowl that warned him not to go any further.

The teachers quickly stopped the fight, separated the both of them and gave them a warning that if they did this again they would get their parents involved. That stopped the two in their tracks.

Izuku took off in the other direction for his next class with a firm grapple on his book.

"Damn nerd," Bakugo growled before walking the other way. He couldn't get the look out of his mind, in fact, he compared it to the same scared look he saw in the villain incident.

'He'sdifferent from before.' He thought, pondering as to what could've caused such a drastic change Izuku. But that still didn't change his outlook of him.

He was still a quirkless loser who was going to be rightfully left behind. The U.A entrance exams would be held in one month.

Izuku still wasn't going to pass the exams. Only Bakugo was good enough in the entire school to do that and he knew it.

I mean, what could a quirkless person possibly do to somehow be accepted in to such a prestigious school? That would just be impossible, right?

Walking down the halls, he thought about what Izuku had called him earlier.

"Bakugo, huh." He thought.

Now that he'd heard it, the sound of his own name coming from Izuku's mouth was... something he'd honestly forgotten. it was weird.

━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━

10 months. It had been 10 whole months since Izuku recieved the omnitrix. Within those 10 months, Izuku had gone through the most grueling training experience of his life. Every single morning he woke up super early and went to Dagobah beach to hone his usage of the omnitrix. With each passing day he had learnt more and more about the device and each and every alien within it.

At first he had only had total of 10 aliens at his disposal, but within this time frame he had unlocked a total of 8 new aliens. Not only that, but the beach had been thoroughly cleaned as he had used cleaning the entirety of it as a sort of training routine for his aliens.

He stood in middle of the beach as a soothing breeze blew by at the crack of dawn.

'It's time,' he held his arm towards the rising sun in triumph of his improvement, 'For the entrance exam!'

Breathing out a nervous breath, he psyched himself up.

"You've got this. You've got this. You've got this. Don't panic. Don't panic. It's in an hour. ITS IN AN HOUR!" He finally bursted, gaining a few wary looks from jogging passerby's.

"Oh god if I'm like this right now then I'm going to be even worse in the exam!" He sprawled his body flat on the ground, an absolute nervous wreck.

━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━

He stood right in front of the towering gates of U.A.

"Big..." was the only word he could think of. He gulped and took his first few steps onto the campus.

"Get out of my way, Deku." Bakugo demanded from behind him, bumping into Izuku's shoulder on his way.

Bakugo acting like Bakugo. Who would've guessed. He sighed contemptuously and ignored him.

'Come on Izuku. Don't think about the bad side! This is going to be your first step towards becoming a hero. That's right, nothing is going to-" he tripped on his foot and began to fall face first to the ground. 'Nevermind.'

Out of nowhere a giant tongue wrapped around his waist, stopping his fall midway. It then rotated his body upwards and released safely to the ground.

"Are you okay, rabbit." A voice asked, to which the extended tongue belonged to.

Izuku turned around to see the person who had just helped him. A girl. It was a girl. Oh god.

"I-Uh...thank you." He mumbled quietly.

"No problem, ribbit," the girl said bluntly. "Well, good luck on the exam."

She continued on her way.

'I JUST TALKED TO A GIRL!' Was the thought that circled his mind after those few seconds of interaction.

He quickly dashed toward the door feeling as if he had just achieved something major already.

━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━

That feeling didn't last much longer however. He had just the luck to be seated next to Bakugo of all people. Luckily for him, it seems that he was far more focused on the exam than doing his usual charade.

Izuku sat waiting quietly as everyone else expect for the two of them talked and chatted nonstop.

Then the lights turned off, causing the whole room to promptly shut up and listen. A light turned on which illuminated the stage in front of them.

"CAN I GET A HEEEEEEEY!" A man yelled from the stand.

Silence. The room was dead quiet.

"Oh my god! It's pro hero present mic!" Izuku muttered to himself in awe.

"Tough crowd! Anyways! Welcome to the second part of the U.A entrance exam! The practical exam! During this exam you will all be separated into different blocks such as Block A, block B e.t.c."

'Ah, I'm guessing to avoid team ups with people who went to the same middle school. That's pretty smart actually.' Izuku concurred.

Present mic continued, "In these sections you will all be given the objective to gain the most points possible. How do you get points? In order to do so, you will have to use your quirks to destroy a flurry of robots once the test begins. Destroying these robots will award a set number of points based on what kind type they are. There are a total of 3 different robots. The one pointer, two pointer and the three pointer. Now-"

"Excuse me!" One examinee interrupted, garnering the entire rooms attention.

"Y-Yes?" Present mic said choppily.

The examinee who had called for the pro's attention stood up whilst holding a flyer in his hand. The blue haired examinee who wore glasses and moved in a robotic-like manner began to complain about the fact that there was supposed to be 4 different robot types and that U.A of all schools couldn't be making mistake such as this.

"Also, You over there," the blue haired examinee pointed at Izuku, "Stop your incessant muttering!"

"Huh?" Izuku snapped back into focus.

"You've been disrupting the others this entire time!"

"S-sorry," he said, embarrassed.

"If you've only come here to fool around then you should very well just leave!" The blue haired boy continued.

The blue haired examinee finally sat down after present mic had told him to calm down. The examinee sat down in his seat, triumphant, whilst Izuku slumped down in utter embarrassment.

"Moving on from that," present mic began, "I was getting to your concern. The fourth type of robot is called a zero pointer. As you can see in then name, it rewards you no points and will only be deployed near the end of exam. That's is all the information you need for the practical. Now!-" Present mic breathed in.

"Good luck in your practical, and as an old hero once said... Go beyond... PLUS ULTRA!"

The entire crowd seethed with excitement, filling the entire room with cheers and wails because of the pro heroes speech.

'Plus ultra.' Izuku thought in a psyched mood.

━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━

And so there he stood within a huge crowd of other examinees, waiting just in front of massive closed metal entrance. Izuku was sweating bullets as he waited impatiently for the practical to begin.

"Yo, that guy looks like he's about to piss himself!" A person from the crowd sniggered once they caught sight of Izuku.

"For real?"

"he looks really weak."

"Man, if that's the type of guy I'm going against then this is gonna be a breeze!"

Insults were thrown at Izuku's left and right. He just ignored their degrading comments. After all, he was used to it. Now that he thought of it, his whole life had been like this. Always looked on. Always picked on. All because he had no quirk, because he had no power.

Well now he did. And now it was the time to show off that power- to utilize it to his best efforts and not let a chance to fulfill his dreams go to waste.

Shrugging off the barrage of insults, Izuku pulled his sleeve up, revealing the omnitrix. Pressing the two buttons on the side, the dial shot up. He got a few more eyes, not of ridicule, but of mild interest in his weird looking wristwatch.

The entrance suddenly flung open much too everyone's surprise.

"STAAAAART! IN THE REAL WORLD HEROES ARE NOT GIVEN COUNTDOWNS!" Present mics voice boomed from a speaker.

"What!?" Everyone yelled in shock before getting blinded by an emerald green light. As the light dimmed, they looked over to see where it had come from.

In the middle of the crowd stood a 6ft grey furred werewolf wearing a green jumpsuit with a strange green hourglass shape adorned on its chest. It twirled it's bushy tail side to side like a dog.

"BLITZWOLFER!" It howled before getting on all fours to speed past the gate.

Still in shock it took the the students a few seconds to process what had just happened. Nevertheless, a few examinees flew past the pack, snapping the others out of their shock and forcing them to catch up.

Meanwhile, down the fake street, Blitzwolfer had already encountered its first robot.

'A one pointer!' It ran up to the robot at an exceptional speed. the werewolf-like alien unraveled it's mouth into four separate parts, revealing the light green insides of its 4 hinged jaw. Not a moment later it aimed it at the robot and let out an ear splitting, bone rattling ultrasonic screech from the depths of its mouth.

Once the screech came into contact with the robot, it caused its entire body to clatter and jangle for a few seconds until it could no longer handle it, getting decimated into just a few metal pieces spread across the ground.

"Holy shit!" One examinee who had caught view of the whole scene said whilst he watched as the werewolf, without giving itself any time to rest, took off unexpectedly in another direction.

"Who... who is that guy?"

━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━

Meanwhile, hidden in a secret dark room a huge way away from the different blocks, multiple U.A teachers scrutinized each and everyone of the examinees through multiple tv screen situated in front of them.

"This year looks quite promising." The pro hero midnight said.

"Yes, they all have rather great quirks and skill to use them to a great degree, I am particularly interested in that werewolf boy," Vlad king added, "what's his name again?"

"Izuku Midoriya," Nezu, the school principal replied, sipping up a cup of tea.

"Izuku Midoriya, huh. He's currently currently racked up 78 points in such a short span of time. It's really quite impressive." The pro hero snipe said.

"Is there something troubling you, Yagi?" Nezu asked.

"Ah- It's just that I agree with what midnight said. This year might shape up to be one of the best yet." Yagi replied. Nezu sipped his tea for a few moments longer, noticing the slight falter in the number 1 hero's usual prominent voice.

"Yes yes, now let's see how they'll react when we deploy the 0 pointer." Nezu spat his drink out and smiled sadistically before pushing a big red button on the front panel.

━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━

As Blitzwolfer destroyed another 1 pointer, the earth began to shake. He looked up only for a Humungous robot the size of a 8 story building to come into his view.

"Th-that's a 0 pointer? Are you serious?" He whimpered in a puppy-like manner.

By this point people had already begun to make a break for it, running past Blitzwolfer in a frenzied fray of screams and panic. Blitzwolfer knew that fighting that kind of robot would be of no use so he thought about following everyone else to get to safety.

That was the plan until his ears picked up on the quiet wails of desperation coming from under the rubble just behind a cloud of dust. That was it. That was all that needed to convince Blitzwolfer to go out of his way to run towards the towering robot.

After a few seconds of digging through rocks and concrete he was able to locate the wails. It was the girl from earlier, she was heavily injured. He had to get her out of there and quick, but first he would have to deal with this robot one way or another.

As a giant hand plummeted down on both of them, Blitzwolfer quickly dashed out of the way and climbing up its leg with the girl in one arm. He had a plan, and it mainly focused on the idea of going for the head. He jumped and leaped effortlessly from section to section until he reached the top of the robot.

Separating his jaw, Blitzwolfer directed his mouth down before howling an ultrasonic screech. The entire robot began to shake and clamour, however it was much more durable then the previous ones. He needed more power. Extending his mouth all the way out, he screeched as hard as he possibly could.

The constant vibrating had caused enough unbalance in the machine that it had now begun its quick fall to the ground. Jumping off, Blitzwolfer, his mouth now emitting ultrasonic howling on the ground far below him. But, he wasn't falling down aimlessly. No, he had planned this out. Blitzwolfer's screeches were so powerful that the could even slow down his descent.

He gracefully landed on his feet, not even glancing back at the many explosions occurring throughout the robots body. All this happened as the group of examinees look at the scene in astonishment.

"Is that guy..."

"A monster or something?"

"He beat that giant robot all by himself! And he didn't even break a sweat!"

"Thank you, ribbit," the girl spoke softly as Blitzwolfer placed her down.

"I- just did what any person would do." Blitzwolfer assured nervously, his tail brushing against his body. He looked up and saw U.A's nurse, recovery girl rapidly approaching.

"G-good doggy." The girl remarked with a smile, going unconscious just a moment later.

"I'll take care of her now." Recover girl said once she reached the two. Much to Blitzwolfer's surprise, she puckered up her lips and then kissed the girl right in the forehead.

"There," she exclaimed, facing Izuku, "she should be fine in no time! Now as for you, big guy, did you sustain much damage at all even after fighting the 0 pointer?"

"Ah no-not really," Blitzwolfer lowered his head. Suddenly, the omnitrix insignia on his chest began to blink on and off.

'Oh- 10 minutes up already!? That was... quick.' Blitzwolfer thought. A flash of red light encompassed his body. Shorter, paler and less hairy than just a few seconds ago, Blitzwolfer had now reverted back into Izuku.

"Oh my oh my!" Recovery girl laughed. "This year really is just full of surprises!"

"That guy... Now way..."

"Who knew such a weak looking guy could have such a strong quirk!"

"Looks can be deceiving. I bet he wanted us to underestimate him..."

The crowed gossiped and whispered to each other.

Looking at the omnitrix, Izuku put on a wobbly smile.

It was done. The U.A exam he had spent countless hours preparing for was finally done. Lifting his head up to the sky, a wave of relief flushed over him.

All he had to do now was wait and see if the result of all his training had really payed off.

━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━

|Blitzwolfer, species: Loboan. Loboan's are a species of furred, werewolf-like aliens. They posses enhanced strength, enhanced dexterity, enhanced agility and prehensile claws. Once they open their 4 hinged jaw this species is able to emit an extremely powerful ultrasonic sound from their mouth|

Thanks for reading!


	3. The fruits of his labor

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━  
Deku: The wielder of the omnitrix - Ch 3.  
━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

Bakugo darted his eyes from corner to corner, trying, hoping to catch up with the blue and black trail. Focus, his explosions couldn’t keep it away forever. It blitzed through the room at tremendous speeds, like it was everywhere at once. What was the objective again? He couldn’t care less. He took upon a cocky grin, fully enthralled in the heat of battle.

Days earlier, the glorifying aroma of fish and rice invaded Izuku’s nose like a not so sneaky burglar. Transfixed by the smell, he dashed downstairs in an autonomous action. His stomach grew complacent as each second passed, the smell getting heavier and stronger.

Gulping down the food like a starved hyaena, Izuku let out a satisfied groan which got a laugh out of Inko. He thanked her for the meal before she went out to check the mail.

He looked around the room and eventually locked on to a clock. 

4 days, it had only been 4 days since the entrance exam time seemed to come to slow down as each day passed. “When is it going to come?” He mumbled, watching the hour clock strike 12:00 AM.

His question would be answered shortly by the sudden explosive entrance at the door. “Izuku,” he heard his mother bellow, “The U.A results... They’re here!”

Time stopped, his heart skipped a beat when he received the mail. He fumbled his way upstairs into his room in frantic manner.

He placed down the mail with such care that would make a renowned surgeon bat and eye. 

Glancing back and forth, he anxiously paced around the room. Overcoming his towering reluctance, he sat himself down and carefully opened the envelope with a red ‘U.A’ seal on it.

A glimmering white light startled the young boy backwards, it was coming from a black disc inside the envelope. Izuku furrowed his brows. The luminous beam of light shifted and jumbled over itself, eventually forming a hologram of...

All Might?

‘What’s All might doing in a U.A...-‘

“I am here!” All might bellowed, showing off his iconic smile. “You’re probably wondering as to why I’m here. Well, you’re looking at U.A’s newest faculty member!”

‘All might... U.A?....’ Izuku was at loss for words just by the thought of those words in the same sentence. 

“Speed things up? Wait- I gotta do how many of these?” All might asked someone off camera, groaning at the answer. “Ahem, well to get to the point...”

Frozen, if time had seemed slow before, it was practically still now. His heart stopped, his body went numb. His path to becoming a hero- would it end here? Getting the omnitrix- did he truly waste this chance to become a hero? No, no he didn’t - he knew that. He worked hard for this, harder than he had for anything in his life.

“You passed.”

He wasn’t just a quirkless nobody anymore. He was a somebody on his way to being a hero. He grinned from ear to ear, his blood rushing from ear to ear. 

“With an astounding 120 points! During the exam you showed your worth in power and strength, that alone would’ve allowed you to pass, however, because of your courage and quick thinking to save another examinee in trouble, you gained an additional 20 points! Young Midoriya... Welcome   
to your new hero academia!”

Within an instant the hologram disappeared back into the black disc, leaving only but a fading trail of light. 

“U.A... I’m...” Izuku could hardly contain his excitement. “I’m in U.A!”

...

Placing his hand on his eyes like a visor, Yagi let out a contemptuous sigh. He wiped his hand down his face to eye the page in front of him again. ‘Izuku Midoriya,’ He thought inwardly, ‘quirkless.’

His eyes back tracked in denial. ‘This doesn’t make sense.’ He rubbed circles on the sides of his head. 

“Toshinori, you’re still here?” Principal Nezu said, peeping his hour into the U.A staff office. “Oh, interested in one of the new students I see?” He said, noticing the quirk registration book at Yagi’s desk.

“Yes... You remember that examinee, Izuku Midoriya?’ Yagi said, standing up from his desk. “He’s-“

“Quirkless? I know.” Nezu assured with a grin. 

That caught Yagi by surprise. “So... what do we do in this situation?”

“For now,” Nezu said, “we see how it plays out. If a time calls for us to intervene then we will.”

“...right,” Yagi stammered. Nezu gave him another snide smile. 

“This year class 1 - A and 1-B... are definitely going to be a handful.” Nezu remarked.

...

“Izuku!” Inko called, her face exasperated. Izuku came to stop, turning back to Inko just as he was about to leave. For a moment, Inko could only stare at her son. 

“What is it mom? I have to go or I’ll be late!” Izuku stated, his body slowly retreating to to the door. 

“Izuku,” She said, “I just want to say that I think you’re really cool. And I know I haven’t always been the best mom in the world, but I want you to know that I will support you no matter what.”

When Izuku was first diagnosed quirkless, he cried. In that moment, Inko sought to comfort him. ‘Sorry, Izuku. I’m so sorry.’ Those words stuck with him. She didn’t believe him. Growing up he’d always had that thought at the back of his head ‘Why didn’t she say she believed me? Why didn’t she tell me I could still achieve my dreams?’ But now he understood. She only wanted to protect her only child. He couldn’t blame her for that.

“Thanks, mom.” His mouth formed a wide grin before parting. He was strong now, he had the omnitrix and he was going to show mom that he wasn’t the same small boy that she needed protect. He was going to make her proud.

...

After a long train ride, Izuku had finally came face to face with U.A’s entrance for the second time. They were intimidating but he walked through them with much more ease this time.

The U.A halls. Massive. Huge. Confusing. He was lost- embarrassing. One way or another he’d turned one too many corners and ended up in the third year section.

“Ooh, I’ve never seen you here before?” A girl with luscious blue hair queried. “Are you some kind of transfer-“

“Uh- Nejire, judging from his face, K think he’s lost.” A black haired boy added grimly, standing a few odd feet behind her. 

“Lost, huh?” A blonde haired boy said, “We can help with that! By the way what’s your name?”

A drop of sweat dripped down the side of Izuku’s head. “Uh-“ he hesitated, “Izuku Midoriya. I- I was looking for the first year section?”

“Midoriya? Well my names Mirio Togata, the girl with the blue eyes- she’s Nejire Hado, and the shy guy back there, he’s Tamaki Amajiki.” He placed a hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “And the the first year classes are downstairs.”

Izuku’s face turned bright red. “I- Thank you so much!” He added before dashing the opposite direction.

“What an odd guy.” Mirio commented.

“Hey, Hey, did you see the thing on his wrist?” Nejire started, “It looked like a watch-“

“It was probably a support item,” Tamaki interjected, his voice fading as quickly as it was brought up. “It looked too big to be a normal gadget.”

“Well, we’ll dwell on it later, right now we better get to class, guys!” Mirio exclaimed.

Meanwhile Izuku darted from hall to hall, hopefully in the right level this time. His eyes watched the passing door.

1-A.... 1A... there it is!’ He stopped in front of a massive door with ‘1-a’ written on it. The door was enormous, he questioned why everything in this school was big. For people with gigantification quirk perhaps? Anyways, without thought he opened the door.

‘Please- please anything but those two!’ He wished as the door swung open.

“Remove your feet from the desk this instance! You are disrespecting school property!” The robotic examinee from the entrance exam demanded towards Katsuki.

“Eh- back off four eyes!” Katsuki growled, his words coming with venom.

“Excuse me? I’m a student from Somei academy, a school which taught me with integrity and respect and for student to be going to U.A with an attitude like yours simply cannot stand!” The robotic student explained.

“Somei, huh? You’re just another elitist prick. Damn I’m going to enjoy tearing you a new one this year!” Katsuki said, turning his head to the sound of the door opening.

Great. The two people Izuku absolutely didn’t want to see in his class, were in his class. He let out a callous sigh.

“Hey!” The robotic student strode towards him, “you’re the guy from the entrance exam, right?”

“Uh- Yeah.” Izuku replied, wanting to end the conversation already. “My names Izuku Midoriya.”

“Well, Midoriya, my name is Tenya Iida and I would like to give you my sincerest apology!” Iida said wholeheartedly, “I’m truly apologetic over my behavior to you during the test-“

“Oh, no- no problem!” Izuku intervened, “I was too blame aswell!”

“No, I thought you were just in the test to distract the other examinees but instead you sought the true objective of the exam while I could only watch.” Iida continued, “please, accept my apology.”

“I already did,” Izuku assured frantically, getting more and more embarrassed. The glaring and gossip of the other students in the class didn’t help either. 

‘Well,’ he thought, ‘At least I know he isn’t a bad guy... just a little too studious?’

‘That nerd.’ Katsuki barred his teeth, recalling the meeting both he and Izuku had after their acceptance letters had arrived. 

It didn’t come as a shock to find out that Katsuki had been accepted into U.A, but Izuku? The quirkless runt who never showed any potential? He somehow got into the same school as him? It came a welcome surprise to their teacher who congratulated the both of them for their achievement.

After the meeting, Katsuki took Izuku to the back of the school. Something was not right, he was supposed to be the only person to enter U.A, the only kid from that depressing school to beat all the rest with ease. That prospect was ruined now, all because of this pebble which kept showing up in his path.

He cornered Izuku, pushed him to a wall, asked him how he got into U.A. even if he’d been training his body, it didn’t compare to the hundreds of other examinees who had formidable quirks.

Izuku maintained his composure, shrugged the bondies glowing hand off his collar. “Look, Kaachan. I’m not the same person I was before, I... something happened a few months ago that changed my life, Alright? It gave me a chance to become hero. And wether or not you like it, I will not stop my dream just because you want me to.” Izuku said at the time.

Katsuki didn’t want to admit it, but he knew that this pebble In has path- it was growing. The thought sickened him. Why the sudden change? And the watch on his wrist, it had caught his suspicion.

“This is class 1-A, right?” A voice pitched from behind Izuku. He looked over to see a girl with bobbed brown hair. “Hi, nice to meet you, mines Ochaco Uraraka.”

A girl. Freeze. Izuku could barely bring his hand up for a wave. “Uh- h-hi.” He stammered, “my- my name-“

“Silence.” A voice demanded. Izuku looked down, a yellow blob with a face. What? It was bewildering at first and then it spoke again. “7 seconds, it took you all 7 seconds to shut up.” The blob unzipped itself and a raggedy looking man emerged. “That’s 7 seconds too many for my liking. If all you want to do is make friends in your time here at U.A then leave.”

‘Huh? Who is this guy?’ The students pondered in unison.

“Im Aizawa Shouta,” the gruff man stated, “Your new Homeroom teacher.” That shocked the students. They would have never guessed that such an unkempt man would be their teacher.

“Get your U.A kits,” he ordered, “we’ll be meeting at the the field.”

...

U.A wasn’t the top school in Japan for no reason. Just it size alone proved time and time again to bring his old school to shame. It was practically an ant compared to U.A. 

He stood transfixed at the vast, sandy field. ‘Woah.’ Was the only thing that could describe it. However that awe didn’t last.

“A quirk asses,ent test?!” The students yelled, their reactions varying from surprise to indifference.

“Excuse me,” Uraraka raised her voice, “What about school orientation? It’s our first day, we can’t just do an assessment out of the blue!”

“Look, you all aspire to be heroes, you should know that there isn’t time for leisure during time which could be honing your skills.” Aizawa expressed, “U.A is a school that is unrestrictive in its methods. What that means is that I’m allowed to teach you guys in whatever way I see fit.”

The students were quiet, staring at Aizawa with uncertainty.

“Look, you kids have been doing this since junior high.” He pulled out a device akin to a smartphone, “physical tests without the use of your quirks. Japan is the only the only country which still takes in average of people who don’t use their quirks, its irrational. Soon they’ll learn to drop that idea, it’s all due in time. Bakugo you got one of the highest scores in the exam, in junior high What was your best result for softball throw?”

“67 meters.” Katsuki answered.

“Then try doing it with your quirk this time.” 

Katsuki feigned a slight moment of reluctance before going up into the encircled throwing area.

“You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in that area.” Aizawa said, throwing him a ball.

“Anything I want, huh?” Katsuki stretched, “well, then-“ he reeled back his throwing arm, his hand getting hotter and hotter. Release. “DIE!” An giant explosions erupted from his palms. The ball was sent an impressive distance forward.

‘Die?’ Izuku questioned.

Aizawa turned to his class of students and held up the device again, this time it read “705” meters. 

“Holy shit! That far, are kidding me?”

“Oh this looks fun, I want to be next!”

“Fun?” Aizawa restated, “This looks “fun’ to you?” 

A mine. The students had just stepped on one of Aizawa’s mines. “Idiots,” he said, “alright if you’re not going to be taking this test seriously, how about I. Are it even more “fun”? Whoever gets last is immediately expelled.”

‘Woah woah- expulsion? On the first day?....’ Izuku readjusted his footing. This teacher, he wasn’t pulling any punches was he?

“Hey! You can’t expel us on the first day!” Uraraka pleaded.

“I can’t? Like I said earlier, U.A allows teachers the utmost freedom when it comes to how they teach their class.”

“But this isn’t fair-“

“You know what else isn’t fair? Natural disaster, villains, accidents.” Aizawa retorted. “Being a hero isn’t fair, but it’s Why we’ll train you to be ready for those kinds of things when you do become one. You’ll go through a grueling three years at U.A and we expect you to keep up. This is your first hurdle. Now, show me what you can do.”

A hurdle. U.A - the cream of the crop, nothing else the students wouldn’t expect from the top school. With Aizawa’s speech, the students were riled up.

‘I’m not to keen on his way of teaching,’ Iida decoded, ‘but I’ll do my best.’

‘I’ll blow these losers out the water!’ Katsuki proclaimed.

Izuku crunched his teeth together. He wasn’t going to mess up, all he had to do was not come last... It sounded easy, but who knew what kinds of quirks these guys had under their sleeves.

...

First test: 50 meter dash!

Tenya Iida, his quirk: engine. He came from a family with a history of famous heroes, his quirk caused him to procure engines on at the back of his legs. 

Racing him was Tsuyu Asui, a girl who’s quirk caused her to manifest all the “quirks” of a frog. 

Izuku recognized her, she was the girl he saved at the entrance exam. He was surprised she hadn’t said anything to him yet, then again he was turned into Blitzwolfer for the entire time. 

He examined them both closely from the sidelines.

“3...2...1...Go!” A robot signaled. The two started, Iida shifting his quirk into gear a half second later. Flames bursted from his engines, his speed climbing up second by second.

He passed the finish line with a few well placed strides.

“3.02 seconds!” The robot exclaimed.

Tsuyu followed suite, slightly behind.

“5.58 seconds.”

“Like a fish out of water,” Aizawa grumbled, “I wonder how the rest will do?”

Next in line, Ochaco Uraraka and Mashirao Ojiro. 

Using her zero gravity quirk, Uraraka lightened her clothes just by touching them with all five fingers. ‘This’ll make it easier!’

Ojiro on the other hand, had a tail quirk. He had a tail. Izuku admitted it wasn’t the most interesting quirk he’d ever seen but the way he used it to travel was amazing, bouncing it against the ground like some sort of spring board.

Uraraka finished in 7.75 seconds, hey at least she did better than her junior high time.

Ojiro took the win with 5.58 seconds.

The next two were Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama.

“Oui, none of you are being creative enough!” Aoyama announced, “let me show you how it’s done.”

“Oh shut up!” Mina replied before the robot signaled for them to go. 

Izuku examined Aoyama’s quirk, naval laser. A laser came out of his belly button but he needed the help of support item to utilize it. It was kind of like the omnitrix, although admittedly it did much more than allow a laser to burst out of his belly button for less than 2 seconds.

After those two seconds, Aoyama fell flat on the ground and tried to regain his composure, but Mina slid by him with her usage of her acid quirk, taking the win.

Aoyama: “5.51 seconds!”

Mina: “5.13 seconds!”

‘Looking at you quirks it becomes clear what you students are capable of and what has room for improvement.’ Aizawa monologued. “This will connect the creativity needed for your survival.”

Next was... of course they’d be racing: Katsuki and Izuku

“I’ll smoke you, Deku.” Katsuki taunted, noticing Izuku fiddling with his watch, “Don’t fucking ignore me!”

“3...2...1” Katsuki readied himself despite his annoyance, “go!” 

A flurry of explosions, Katsuki was going to blast his body to the finish line and win a clear victory. 

A flash of green, a blue and black trail. “0.96 seconds.” The robot stated. “4.13 seconds.”

Another flash, red in color this time blinded the students. What just happened? They looked at Izuku in bewilderment. Just a second ago he was at the start line and now he was at the end? It didn’t even look like he broke a sweat.

Katsuki was... beaten... by Izuku? This- This didn’t make any sense! How? He glared at him. ‘How the hell did he do that!?’

‘Interesting,’ Aizawa smiled, ‘There Are 7 more test and some extraordinary results have already been made. Keep this pace up.’

...

Second test: Grip strength!

During this test, many students like Mezo Shoji excelled in this show of strength. His quirk created led to the multiplication of his arms, leading to an in incredible grip strength.

“Wow, 540 kilograms?” Both students, Mineta and Sero commented. However, all their attention was placed on four arms, another one of Izuku’s aliens. 

It was a hulking, 8 foot alien with- well, four arms. He was probably one of the more plain looking aliens but he sure did pack mean punch.

“1200 kilograms?!” Their jaws dropped, “A behemoth!”

The next few tests were a breeze for Izuku. In test 3: standing long jump, Izuku used crash hopper, a bug alien with legs that took him over the sand paint, and more. He wasn’t experienced with control the strength of his jumps with that alien yet.

Test 4: side steps! He didn’t have an alien exactly suited for this so he just used his human form. 

Test 5: ball throw!

Izuku watched once more from the sidelines as Uraraka took to her place. He glanced back to the side of him, Katsuki was glaring at him. He had been this entire test. He was pissed, that wasn’t hard to tell.

Ignoring him was hard but he was used to it. 

Uraraka touched the ball with all 5 of her fingers and then threw the ball. It travelled far, really far. It would fall any seconds now. Any second... it wasn’t coming back down.

Aizawa showed the readings: “Infinity”

The class roused, impressed by the grand result. 

‘Infinity? And I have to do mine right after that?” Izuku whined, walking to the throwing area. Which alien to turn into? Strength or strategy? He had an ensemble to choose from, which would produce the greatest result?

“Midoriya, go in the next 10 seconds or you’ll be disqualified.” Aizawa said. “You’re wasting my time.”

‘10 seconds? 10 SECONDS!? I have to pick-‘ he slammed his fist down on the omnitrix. A flash of green engulfed him, blinding the other students.

What was he going to turn into now? Was the thought that circulated throughout the class. Izuku had quickly risen to a hot topic. His quirk- it was transformative, but it seemed too strong to be just that. It was as if he had a multitude of quirks packed into one.

The light dimmed, the unkown alien revealed itself.

“Ditto!” Ditto shouted, “Ditto? Are you kidding me?!” 

The students watched in awe, Izuku had just transformed into another Alien. It was short, child-like in appearance but its body was white and black. 

“You have 7 seconds left,” Aizawa said. ‘Sometimes putting them under pressure will bring about true creativity. In a situation that seems dire, to make a quick decision is not always easy.’

And quick decision is what Izuku made, well, you could even say a ‘split’ decision. In less the a second another alien identical to his own ripped itself from his body.

“There’s two of them?” 

“What is this guys quirk?”

“So,” both ditto’s said, “you said I only need to stay in the circle, right?”

‘This kid!’ Aizawa grinned, giving him a nod. 

“Sweet! You got that ditto #2?”

“Let’s do this!”

...

| Four arms, species: treamand. humanoid aliens spanning approximately 12 feet tell with a huge hulking figure. This species has and extra set of arms and has well developed muscles. This alien has enhanced strength and is capable to lift several times its own weight. |

| XLR8, species: Kineceleran. it resembles a semi- armored velociraptor. He has black orbs on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet with a visor that is part of his Kineceleran biology. Using the orbs on his feet, he can manipulate friction to travel incredible speeds in no time. |

| Crashhopper, species: Orthopterran. This alien resembles that of a grass hopper and a praying mantis, Gerry bug like in appearance. Due to its long muscular legs, it can jump extremely long distances. |

| Ditto, species: Splixson. This alien is about the height of a human child, it has white and black skin. This alien has the ability to clone itself with no limit into independently thinking clones. | - (think of it like twice’s quirk.)


	4. The trial of battle

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━  
Deku: The wielder of the omnitrix - Ch 4.  
━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━

The students of class 1-A watched as Ditto, or both ditto’s body’s split into different pairs of ditto’s. It was happening so fast, their eyes flickered from focus to focus as more and more ditto’s flooded the inside of the circle, each pushing to climb over one another. 

“Move!”

“Me first!”

“No-me first!”

It was like seeing kids fighting to get to the top of the slide first, but unlike that it was planned. A column, no- a towering mass of ditto's was built in quick succession, every row working to lift the weight above it. It was amazing, yet scary at the same time.

“We call this,” the ditto’s shouted in unification, the tower of toddlers beginning to sway to the side. “The leaning tower of Ditto!” 

The tower dropped just as fast as it was built up, rapid in its descent, the Ditto at the top of the tower with the back in his hands jumped at the very last second. Boom. Impact.

A shockwave of combined pain seethed within each and every ditto’s body. 

“OWWWW” they all yelled.

“WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?!” Ditto #50 demanded. The other ditto’s pointed at the only ditto still in the circle.

The ensemble of ditto’s flared in anger, cursing the original ditto as he also squirmed in the circle in pain. The original ditto then slammed the omnitrix symbol allocated on his forehead. A flash of green bursted from its body. Izuku was back, still on the floor- in pain.

Aizawa turned to the class and showed the device which read “540.4” meters.

What just happened? The students of 1-A had each and everyone their jaws dropped. 

“Did that really?-“

“This guy- what kind of quirk is that?”

Katsuki couldn’t believe his eyes. For a moment, he’d thought he was going crazy. Maybe he was. He didn’t know how Izuku did that. If he had a quirk then he would’ve gotten it when they were kids but now?- that was the last straw- the last tick to his bomb.

He. was. pissed.

Barely getting to his feet, Izuku turned, still moaning in pain. He was caught off guard by Katsuki’s sudden charge. Instinctively, he reached his hand out for the omnitrix again and then, something took a strong tug at his hand, pulling it the opposite direction.

“Deku, What the hell was that!-“ A set of explosions detonated from Katsuki’s hands. But something was stopping him from moving forward any further. His body, he looked down - it was entrapped by a scarf. He couldn’t move an inch further. 

“You two, stand down!” Aizawa ordered from the sidelines.

“Why- the hell is your scarf so damn strong?” Katsuki said, staggering back. ‘Why can’t I use my quirk?’

“It’s a capture weapon made of carbon alloy,” Aizawa’s eyes glowed red as his hair floated upwards. “Making me use my quirk so much- it gives me serious dry eye.”

‘That quirk, I’ve seen it before… that’s-‘ The scarf returned back to Azawa in one seamless motion- his hair dropping back to place. ‘Eraserhead! The underground hero, I can’t believe I didn’t realize it!’

“You’re wasting my time now. Next person. Go.” The pro hero grumbled as he left the two troublemakers unshackled.

Izuku ran off back into the group of 1-A students, Katsuki stayed behind for a moment longer.

‘This has to be some kind of prank.’ He scrunched up his face, ‘That fucking watch. I know that thing has something to do with it. That’s right, Deku, you’re nothing but a pebble- a small tiny useless fucking pebble! And I’m going to find out your damned secret.’

…

The rest of the tests went by smoothly. Sit ups, seated toe touches - both of which he didn’t bother turning alien for. The last test, long distance - he left XLR8 to do the job. Needless to say, he lapped them with ease.

In the end, Aizawa called for them all to gather up.

“So, time for your results.” he said with disinterest, “I won’t be going over what each of you can improve on, but seeing your rankings should give you all a clear image of your standing.”

He clicked the remote in his hand and a hologram appeared with all the rankings of the students.

Izuku Midoriya 1st  
-  
Momo Yaoyorozu 2nd  
-  
Shoto Todoroki 3rd  
.  
.  
.  
Mineta Minoru 20th

‘N-no way….’ Mineta’s heart sank, ‘last place? No. No no no-‘

“And I was lying about expelling any of you.” Aizawa’s mouth turned into a sly smile. “It was just an elaborate ruse to get you to work your best.”

“Me-WHAAAT!?” The class roared.

“Oh thank you god for allowing me to stay in a school with such cute girls.” Mineta murmured, kissing the floor as tears filled his eyes. “I am forever in your debt.”

“None you guys realized that?” Momo Yaoyorozu, the girl who arrived second said, “should I have said something?”

“YES!” Everyone replied.

Well, it didn’t really matter now. A cheeky smile stretched upon Izuku’s face. He could help but glance at the scores again. 

Katsuki’s face formed a scowl that grabbed Aizawa’s attention.

‘Those two, they need to be sorted out.’ Aizawa turned, ‘it seems they have some kind of history between each other. Hopefully their attitudes will change with time. Heroes shouldn’t be fighting amongst each other, no matter the resentment they have.’

“Well, that was your first day of U.A” he said as he walked away from the group, “things are going to be tougher from now on. Be prepared for tomorrow when your actually training starts.”

‘Izuku Midoriya,’ Aizawa pondered, ‘I was told he had a transformation quirk, yet… back then- I tried to erase his quirk and it didn’t seem affect him?’ 

…

The quirk assessment - the first day of high school was finally over. Izuku walked towards the U.A gate.

“Ditto, Crashhopper… these aliens are still fairly new to me. I really need to learn utilize their abilities…” he muttered quietly.

“Midoriya, what’s this about aliens?” A familiar voice asked from behind. Izuku jumped in shock, turning his body to see…

“Iida? Well… Er… I was just rambling on about Mr Aizawa!” He lied, “What did you think of him?”

“Ah, I see.” Iida replied as he walked beside Izuku, “to be frank, I found his way teaching slightly jarring, nevertheless I was really impressed- the way he encouraged us with such a lie. U.A really is the best of the best isn’t it?”

Izuku nodded his head. ‘He really is just extremely earnest isn’t he?’ 

Uraraka, the infinity girl called for two as she caught up to them. “Hey, your Iida Tenya, right? And you’re Deku?-“

“Deku?!”

“Hmm? During the physical test- isn’t that what Bakugo called you?”

“Ah-well… it’s kind of complicated. It’s sort of like an insult he’s called me ever since we were young.”

“An insult, huh?” Iida queried.

“Is that so? That’s disappointing because I though Deku sounded like “You can do it”, y’know? I liked the name-“

“DEKU IT IS!” Izuku blurted. Iida questioned why he’d accept that name. Izuku covered his red face in embarrassment. Uraraka laughed.

“Alright, Deku,” Uraraka said, regaining her composure, “about your quirk… what exactly is it?”

Izuku stiffened.

“Actually… I had the same question.” Iida stated. “It’s like a transformation quirk I presume, but it almost seems as if you have multiple quirks all in one.”

How was he going to get out of this one? Then the thought dawned on him. “So… you know Aoyama?”

“Yeah, the belly laser guy?” Uraraka said.

“Yeah, I’m kind of like him…” Izuku lifted his wrist and showed them the omnitrix. 

“That device - I saw you press it each time you transformed!” Iida said. “So you mean that you too aren’t able to use your quirk without a support item?”

“Exactly,” Izuku answered.

“So it comes at a price, huh. Still, the difference between you and Aoyama even with his handicap is astounding. I guess it’s true that not everyone is born equal.”

“Yeah…” Izuku knew the feeling all too well. He couldn’t help but think about the similarities between him and Aoyama. But he couldn’t feel too bad, at least he had a quirk, at least he didn’t spend the first years of his life in everyone’s shadow.

But he couldn’t dwell on the past much longer, on the bright side, his first day at U.A had been great and so far and he’d made some pretty good friends already.

He wondered what U.A held for him the next day.

…

Izuku was bored. Not once had he ever thought that U.A, Japan’s top national school, would be so boring. It felt weird to think about. The school that raised generations upon generations of esteemed heroes, and he was sitting at his desk… learning poetry?

It wasn’t just him either, The other students could barely keep their heads up in class. 

“Now, What is the author trying to imply in this sentence?”

‘So boring…’

“Hey hey! Keep your heads up and pay attention!” Present mic yelled, “Come on!” 

After the morning lessons, it was time for lunch. It kept up with the usual theme: huge. The cafeteria was daunting to look at. Spacious seating areas, a fantastic aroma, delicious food? What more could you ask for?

“Wow, I could get used to this.” Uraraka said with a mouthful of rice. Meanwhile Izuku was trying his best not to explode out of pure excitement.

“Glad you enjoyed it!” The pro hero Lunch Rush said just by their table.

After that it was finally time for the most important part of the day. Heroics training.

“I am…” a voice expressed from the door, “coming in the room like a normal person!”

The class lit up at the sight of number 1 hero.

“Woah it’s actually All might!”

“So it was true, he is our teacher!”

“Isn’t that his silver age costume?”

“Man, I’m getting goosebumps!”

“Ahem,” All mights voice boomed, “I teach heroics basic training,a subject in which you’re ability as hero will grow. You will learn all the basics to becoming a hero in this class. And for today’s first lesson… combat training!”

The class cheered. Finally, they’d be doing something hero like!

Not wasting any time, All might continued. “And with that being said.” He pointed at a wall which had now begun to push out a group of mini shelves. “You’ll be wearing the costumes based on your quirk registrations!”

Izuku was relieved to have remembered about the quirk registration a few days ago. He registered his quirk as a simple transformation quirk but he was slightly worried that he’d taken too much time to register it.

All might being here didn’t make it any better. After the meeting on the rooftop, he just hoped he didn’t remember what he said. About being quirkless? Yeah- the idea seemed slim. All might wasn’t dumb, but he hadn’t said anything about it yet, so maybe he had lucked out?

Keeping his secret… was getting tougher and tougher. It was only a matter of time until someone found out. He didn’t know what he’d do in that situation. 

Right now however, he had to focus on what was directly in front of him. 

Yes, his costume he’d spent so long designing. He’d finally get to try it out. It was something to take his mind off his secret getting out.

“Head to the locker rooms and change, we’ll meet at ground beta!”

…

The U.A changing rooms were surprisingly modern in the sleek sense. Entering the room with the other male students, Izuku found a spot to unload his costume case.

He opened the case. The first thing he saw: a vanta black vest that covered the rest of the costume parts below. It had pockets littered everywhere on it. They were already filled with everything he asked for, canisters, first aid kits, gas bombs the works. 

Below that there were was a black under layer shirt alongside a navy green hoodie that could cover his mouth. 

Next up were his vanta black cargo pants which were more tapered to the shape of his legs. Like the vest, it had many pockets already filled with all his needs. 

Finally, his footwear was the last item in the case. They were a pair of shoes he normally worn on a daily basis. The difference however was the mini pockets allocated at the sides of each shoe.

Once he was fitted into the outfit, Izuku couldn’t disregard the fact that he looked like a person serving he military. His vest, his cargo pants, his boots, he maybe went a bit overboard with the pockets. Still, it was necessary. When designing this costume he only focused on his weaker attributes. His human form.

The omnitrix had its limits. It can only last ten minutes- or even less depending on whether he reverts back to human and uses it again in that time frame. Recharging it takes around 5 minutes and in those 5 minutes, Izuku is a sitting duck.

Although he trained his body, it was mostly the abilities of his aliens that he worked on, so compared to most others, he’s pretty weak. So, in order to combat this weakness, his costume is filled to the brim with gadgets, tools, anything to help him when the situation calls, at least until he can transform again.

There is also the fact that with each transformation comes with its own set of clothing for that species. The clothes he wears at the moment of transformation are somehow replaced which is still a blunder to him. But that means it wouldn’t matter either way if he chose to adhere his costume to his aliens. It would simply be a waste.

He’d spent so much time looking and examine each detail of his costume that he didn’t realize he was the only one left in the changing rooms. 

Crap.

He rushed out and into the tunnel that led to ground beta. He finally reached the other students, all of whom sported amazing hero costumes. 

“Ah, I was wondering where you were, Midoriya.” Iida said in knight-like outfit. He looked even more intimidating than usual. 

“Woah, Deku,” Uraraka added as she caught sight of Izuku, “Your hero costume is so cool, you kinda look like you’re in the military!”

Great, even she thought it. “Yeah, and your costume it’s also-“ Izuku averted his eyes with an instant of seeing her outfit. “Cool.” She was wearing a skin tight blue and pink bodysuit which caught Izuku off guard.

“Really? I didn’t write down what I wanted so it’s not the exact thing I had in mind. It’s kinda embarrassing to be honest.” She said.

Before he could continue, All might finally called all of the students to a huddle. 

“Alright, now it's time for your combat training.” All might said. 

“Sir!” Iida said while raising his hand. “This is the same area we had the entrance exam, does that mean we’ll be doing battles outside?”

“Nope. As you know, fighting villains is mostly outside, however villains who are keen and have any wit will usually stay in the shadows, inside. Hostages, bank robberies - heroes need to take into account that any of situations can occur which is what we’ll be focusing on today. For this class, you’ll be split into villains or heroes and split into teams of 2 to fight head on head battles with each other.”

“With no basic training?” Tsuyu chimed.

“This is the basic training. Unlike fighting against mindless robots, you’ll need to learn to use tactics against real people.” 

“How will wins and loses be determined?”

“Can I just blow them up?”

“Will we get expelled if we don’t do well?”

“How shall we split up?”

“Isn’t this cape magnificent!”

“One at a time! Please- I’ll answer all your questions!” All might assured before pulling out a small notebook.

‘Is that a cheat sheet?’ Izuku questioned.

“The situation is that the heroes have hidden a bomb inside the building. The heroes will wither dispose of the bomb or contain the villains within the allotted time to win. The villains will need to keep their bomb from being switched off or capture the heroes.”

‘A very American-like situation…” Izuku compared.

“Now, as for the teams and opponents!” All might pulled out a lot box, “everything will be determined by drawing lots!”

Izuku was with Uraraka in team A. 

Team B consisted of Iida and shoji.

Team C was Yaoyorozu and Mineta. 

Team D was Katsuki and Shoto

Team E was Aoyama and Mina. 

Team F was Sato and Koda. 

Team G was Kaminari and Jiro. 

Team H was Tokoyami and tsuyu. 

Team I was Ojiro and Toru. 

Finally, team J was Kirishima and Sero.

Izuku couldn’t really complain, he was paired up with a friend at the very least. 

…

“Alright half n’ half, here’s the plan, I kill the heroes and you defend the bomb, got it?” Katsuki commanded. Shoto Todoroki wasn’t listening neither did he care for whatever Katsuki had to say. He stood against a wall,his arms crossed, his chilly- unfazed gaze was his response.

“Hey, listen to me you fucking popsicle!” Katsuki urged.

“We’re supposed to work as a team.” Todoroki finally said, his words cold and quick.

“The hell? I just told you what you have to do, Scarface.-“

Todoroki walked forward from the wall and glared at Katsuki. Katsuki glared back. “You’re acting like a child. I can’t believe I was handicapped with teammate like you.”

A vein popped from Katsuki’s forehead. “Handicapped? HANDICAPPED? YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Katsuki’s explosions went off in his hands. He walked over to Todoroki in spite, thrusting his hand towards him.

…

In the viewing room many of the students were watching the gripe between the hot headed explosive and the cold king. 

“Are they actually fighting?”

“At this rate they’re probably gonna take out each other before the enemy team…”

“All might, should we not do something about this?”

All mights face formed a slight frown. “No. This is all apart of their learning if they want to become heroes. Right now they’ll need to learn that they won’t always be paired up with the people they want. No matter the situation they should always be able to work as a team. If they can’t do that then they simply aren’t cut out to be heroes yet.”

…

Ice, Todoroki half heartedly formed a wall of ice to block Katsuki’s incoming explosion. It wasn’t strong enough to keep Katsuki on the other side, though, as his explosion easily broke a hole through.

“Half n’ half bastard…” Katsuki took his hand out of the hole with grit teeth. “Fine. You know what? I don’t even need your help. I’ll do everything my fucking self.” He stomped off out of the room which had the nuclear weapon in it.

Todoroki stayed behind. ‘Attacking your own teammate…’ he wasn’t impressed. Well, looks like the walking fuse got away with what he wanted to do in the first place anyway.

It was bound fail, especially against someone like Izuku Midoriya on the opposing team. He was the biggest threat out of anyone in the class after seeing what he’d done in the quirk assessment test. Going at him alone was not a smart idea.

…

“Okay,” Izuku clapped his hands together, “battle plan. Have anything in mind?”

“Not really,” Uraraka replied, “I’m not to good when it comes to that.”

Izuku stared at the building in front of him, analyzing each each and every part. Windows. An idea..

“Uraraka, can you explain your quirk in detail for me?”

“Sure. My quirk basically allows me to fully negate the effects on gravity on anything I touch. I can remove the effect by putting my fingers together.”

“So does that mean you can use it on yourself aswell?”

“Yes. What do you have in mind?”

…

The plan was set to go, Uraraka would wait outside for the signal whilst Izuku would go in alone. 

“Start!” All might blared from the speakers.

The moment Izuku even entered the building his body- was freezing cold. the walls were lathered in ice, the air had turned frigid. His ears felt like they were about to fall off already. 

‘T-that was Todoroki’s quirk?’ He shivered. Going in alone didn’t feel as good of a plan anymore. A powerful ice quirk aswell as an explosion quirk? What a combo. 

‘I-I need to transform. N-no. Recharge time. I don’t know how long I’ll last against those two.’ With each passing moment he was getting closer and closer to becoming and Izukusicle but he powered through.

He walked through the hallways, rubbing his shoulders for comfort, that’s when a familiar growl captured his attention. 

“FUCKING DIE, DEKU!” 

Izuku’s head shot backwards, catching Katsuki in the midst of pulling the pin off his giant grenade-like object strapped to his arm. If he knew anything about grenades, it was that taking off the pin meant it would go off.

And it did. Out from Katsuki’s hands, a massive explosion bombarded the room, the building shook, the sound loud - painful from close up. The explosion rapidly approached Izuku, engulfing the area with no difficulty.

Izuku didn’t have time to pick and choose his alien, he just slammed down and hoped for the best. Still, there were only a few aliens who could survive this. His chances of surviving this head in were slim. He could practically taste the ash at this point.

His entire body was veiled below and illuminating sea of green light. 

…

Katsuki was sure that had done it. His strongest attack, all in one blow against Izuku. He’d beaten Izuku. At least, that what he thought had happened. He didn’t see Izuku, he was nowhere to be found, instead all he saw in front of him was yellow-fat-blob like creature in his place.

“The Worst!” It yelled. “AGH! That hurt like hell! The one time this guy’s actually been useful!” The blob pressed on the omnitrix symbol located on its bellly button, changing back into Izuku who could still feel the pain.

“What the hell was that, Deku!?” Katsuki demanded. He hit him with everything had and he didn’t even get out scathed? “Tell me right now you bastard!” He honed in on Izuku.

Not wasting any time, Izuku shuffled through the Omnitrix. ‘This’ll do!’ He slammed down on it again. Another transformation, his total time was decreased. He had to make this fast. Really fast.

“XLR8!” He yelled, a biological visor dropping down from the inseams of his helmet like head. His tail twirled, his body leaned. 

Oooh this was going to be fun.

As Katsuki sent another explosion his way, he realized Izuku was gone again. Turning his head, he realized he had taken the form of a different, velociraptor-like creature. Was he toying with him?

“Get your ass back here, nerd!” He demanded.

“If you can catch me first.” XRL8 said. Katsuki blinked and then he was gone. It took Katsuki a few moments for hi, to locate XLR8.

Katsuki could barely keep his eyes on the black and blue blur even if he focused. It darted back and forth from wall to wall in a seamless motion. It was blitzing around him at tremendous speeds, lapping him every second or half. A cocky grin grew on his face. What was the objective again? He couldn’t care less. Right then, he was fully enthralled in the heat of battle. Right then, he just wanted to beat the fuck out of Deku even with his new quirk.

He turned set off a barrage of explosions in every direction. “DIE!” He roared. the smell of ash filled the room, the explosions died down. Katsuki looked around the room looking for XLR8 but he was gone. Again. He went to the bomb instead.

‘That bastard ignored me!’

XLR8 speeded out of the room, he figured fighting against Katsuki would only waste the time he already wasted. With XLR8 he could just go into the room and and get to the bomb without Todoroki even being able to react.

He was fast. When he finally found the room with the bomb in it, he didn’t slow down. He’d gone too fast and was now sliding- full speed in to a wall. Shit. A nasty crash. What just happened?

He shook his head, disoriented he could see the reason now. In this room, even the floor was covered in ice. Not good for XLR8, he was useless here. He found himself in a tough position as Todoroki aimed his hand, ready to blast him with even more cold. The yells of Katsuki down the hell getting nearer and nearer.

How would he get out of this mess?

…

Hope you enjoyed :)

| The worst, species: atrocian. This species is a fat-yellow blob like alien with the only power of being indestructible however at the same time, still feeling pain. |


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hey, it’s been a while. I know, and I apologize for the long update. I had to deal with school stuff, getting in contact with COVID, week long tests, moving houses, etc. overall it was really just tough in general to pick up on writing again. 

Moving on, I just want to make it clear that I’ll most likely not revisit this story again. I just don’t really have the want to continue this particular story with this premise, and I hope you can understand and forgive me for that! Thank you for checking this story out :).

Nevertheless I do have another story I’ve begun, Titan. It’s an aot x Bnha. Check it out! 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324719/chapters/69399621>


End file.
